


In the park

by mckivich



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 13:46:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1430707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mckivich/pseuds/mckivich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian is taking Liam to the park and Mickey comes with them</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the park

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first writing ever in English and English isn't my mther tongue so I'm really sorry if I made some mistakes and if the text is shitty, hope you'll still like it

It was cold at that time of the year, yet it was not snowing. Ian was the one who had to take care of Liam that day, Fiona was still in jail, the others at school. Ian had a day off, he decided to go to the park with Liam and Mickey came with the two Gallaghers, saying that he had nothing better to do. Truth is, first he wanted to stay with Ian, and second even if he wouldn’t admit it, he liked the Gallagher kid, Liam had that smile that always managed to make Mickey smiles back.

They arrived in the park, Mickey sat on the bench as Ian starts to run after Liam. Mickey tries to hold back a smile as the view of his boyfriend being a total dork when it comes to his baby brother and Liam laughing out loud as he tries to escape Ian.

After a few minutes, Ian comes back to Mickey leaving Liam playing alone on the playground.

“Gonna buy some snacks, want anything particular?” Ian asks, looking down at Mickey, still sitting on the bench

“Wait… You’re leaving?” Mickey asks as he sat up, a bit worried

“Just a few minutes, won’t be long”

“And you want me to take care of the kid?” Mickey frowns

“If it’s not too much, don’t worry, he’s playing and I told you I ain’t gonna be long, are you afraid of a kid or what?”

When Ian comes back in the park, Mickey isn’t sitting on the bench anymore, he searches for him a few seconds before hearing a loud laugh coming from the other side, he turns back his head and can’t help smiling. Mickey is slowly pushing Liam on the swingset, Ian approches a little. Mickey doesn’t seem to notice that his boyfriend is back, and Liam is laughing every time the Milkovich boy pushes him further.

“You like that huh, kiddo?” Mickey asks, a smile in his voice

The only response he gets is Liam laughing louder, Ian’s smile gets wider he walks towards them and grabs Mickey’s waist from behind. Mickey blenches violently before he realizes it’s just Ian. He burries his face in Mickey neck, his nose frozen against Mickey’s skin kept warm from his scarf.

« You know you’re a tough guy when you’re like that”

Mickey chuckles and Ian kisses him on the neck.

“Shut up” Mickey replies and turns back before kissing Ian sofly on the lips.


End file.
